Your Song
by kcabfy
Summary: A compilation of song-shots starring Austin Moon & Ally Dawson.
1. Chapter 1: I Will Always Love You

**A/N: I know some of you are still waiting for my update on Mistaken. But I just don't have that much ideas for that story anymore. I don't know what to write. So while I'm still brainstorming ideas for Mistaken, I'm currently writing song-shots for my different OTPs and I've decided to convert them into Auslly so that you guys have something to read from me while waiting for Mistaken.**

**Important Note: I know some of you have read my "The Adventures of Beauty Queen & Sparky" story and yes, this is the same one. I just changed the name into Austin and Ally. In case some of you might accuse me of plagiarizing.**

**Reminder: Austin and Ally are around the age of 20+ in this episode.**

* * *

Your Song

_presents_

_**Episode #1:**_"I Will Always Love You"

* * *

"Stop there for a moment." Ally Dawson instructed her cab driver as soon as the city's mini-theatre came into her sight.

A river of memories came streaming by immediately. It was where she would always go whenever she felt like singing or sometimes when she's lonely. It's where she first starred as the female lead role in a musical. She could go on and on but the best part about that mini-theatre was it's the place where she first laid eyes on him and fell in love faster even before she could say it.

* * *

[Flashback: Three years ago…]

_ "I'm sorry to break the news but our male lead role, Elliot broke his leg and wouldn't be able to walk for months." The director announced. "I'm sorry Ally."_

_ There were a lot of "aw's" and "too bad's."_

_ "But…" the director said with a smile, "that doesn't mean that the show is discontinued. Just three hours after that devastating news about Elliot, _someone_ generously auditioned for the male lead role._

_ "Who is it?" Trish Dela Rosa, one of the musical's cast, asked._

_ "Please welcome, Austin Moon!" the director announced._

_ Suddenly, a tall lean guy with blonde hair came walking down the theatre's aisle. Ally turned her head around and felt her heart fluttering and the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile._

* * *

"Here's your fare. I'll just call another cab. I might take a while." Ally said as she handed her cab driver a couple bucks. "Keep the change." She added.

She exited the cab and stared at the structure of the mini-theatre. It was just like those in Broadway but this one is a mini-version.

Ally sighed. She didn't care if she's going to miss her flight. She'd rather spend her whole day in this theatre than going through a lot of x-rays in the airport and boarding a plane and experiencing a terrible case of jetlag afterwards.

She finally made her way inside the theatre. It was empty, of course. No one's in rehearsal since the latest musical just finished the last show last night, which was also the last show she ever attended.

Ally walked down the aisle and into the stage. She stopped when she reached the middle and was surprised to see a spotlight shining down on her. She dropped her bag on the floor and suddenly felt like singing.

* * *

_If I_

_Should stay_

_I would only be in your way_

* * *

"Okay Ally, like we practiced with Elliot. Every time you see him, you feel very passionate, your whole body getting tingly. There are sparks around you, butterflies in your stomach." The director said.

Ally nodded. She positioned herself on her Scene Five spot and eyed Austin from across the stage.

"Remember Ally," the director said through the megaphone. "This is the first time you saw him after ten years!" he added.

Ally nodded once again. With one last glance at the man standing from the other end of the stage, she took a deep breath; ready to deliver her last line for that scene.

"And action!"

"Michael!" Ally shouted as she ran across the stage and into the arms of the love of her life that her character hasn't seen for ten years.

"Elizabeth!" he called. Meeting the dark-haired girl halfway, his hands quickly found her waist whilst her hands found his neck immediately.

As she would always admit, as soon as their lips connected in a passionate kiss, Ally's stomach never fails to deliver butterflies. The director was right (even though he has no idea about it), Ally _did _feel sparks fly around them as they continue to kiss.

Sadly, it has to end.

"And cut! Austin, Ally, that was marvelous!" the director commented. "Now, let's do it again."

* * *

_So I'll go_

_But I know_

_I'll think of you every step of the way_

* * *

They were sitting at a comfortable couch Austin has in his dressing room at the mini-theatre. Austin was holding a tub of chocolate ice cream as Ally was holding a spoon. They were like that for hours already. Just talking about their lives, trying to get to know more about each other.

They were practically sharing the ice cream, moments before Ally's spoon fell off the ground. She was about to pick it up and just brush off a little dirt when Austin stopped her.

"No, don't use that anymore." He said.

"Why?" she asked.

"It just fell so it's all dirty already." He replied.

"Okay. I'll just grab another one then." Ally said as she stood up from the couch.

But Austin stopped her once again.

"No. Here, you can use mine." He said. "We can share."

"No, no. I am not sharing a spoon with you."

Austin just gave her a look. "Come on Ally, please." He begged.

Ally finally gave in as soon as Austin showed his child-like pout and adorable puppy dog eyes. She always knew he has this effect on her.

"Fine."

Austin handed her his spoon and watched as Ally scooped the ice cream. "Mmm," she moaned as the rich chocolaty taste invaded her taste buds. She caught sight of Austin smirking down at her.

"What?" she asked; feeling her face for any signs of ice cream smudges. "Do I have something on my face?"

Austin shook his head. "Do you know what people say?"

"What?"

"Like if you're sipping from the same glass or cup, even straws; or when you're sharing a spoon with someone, it's almost the same as kissing." Austin said smiling.

Ally froze. "What do you mean?" she asked.

"With you using the same spoon I'm using, it almost seem like you're kissing me." Austin replied.

Ally shoved the spoon in Austin's hand and wiped her mouth – lips and tongue – whilst Austin was clutching his aching sides caused by his hysterics.

"Come on now, Ally. It's not like we haven't kissed before." He said. "And I believe we've done it a _lot_ of times already."

* * *

_And I…_

_Will always_

_Love you, oohh_

_Will always_

_Love you_

_You_

_My darling you_

_Mmm-mm_

* * *

"So what's the real score?" Trish Dela Rosa, one of Ally's best friends alongside Cassidy questioned the dark-haired girl one time they were seated at a cozy café place.

"What are you talking about, Trish?" Ally asked.

"Oh dear, you know exactly what – or should I say, _whom_ – we're talking about." Cassidy said.

"I really don't understand." Ally said.

"Come on Trish, spill it. The girl's got no idea as to who you're talking about." To Ally's rescue, Cassidy butted in.

"Ever since the heartthrob Elliot broke his leg, you and that Austin guy seemed to hit it off. What's really going on?" Trish asked.

"Me? And Austin? Nothing's going on." Ally said.

"Oh really? Then what about the kiss that takes about five to six takes every day. I'm not blind to not see how much passion you guys put into the kiss. It's even more than what the director are asking." Trish said.

"Guys…" Ally said. "We're just doing what the director wants us to do."

"Really? Because it doesn't seem like it to me; it's as if the kiss isn't any of your 'job' anymore." Cassidy suddenly spoke, putting air-quotes for added effects.

"Oh, so now you're on her side?" Ally teased Cassidy.

"I really think you should open your eyes sometimes, dear. There are things that you cannot see that others can." Cassidy said as she lifted her cup of coffee and took a leisure sip.

* * *

_Bittersweet_

_Memories_

_That is all I'm taking with me_

_So good-bye_

_Please don't cry_

_We both know I'm not what you_

_You need_

* * *

Ally closed the door to her and Austin's apartment. She leaned on the door and slowly sunk to the floor, her eyes starting into nothingness whilst her thoughts were deep as the ocean.

Just this morning, her Dad called informing her about her mother's deployment to Singapore. Sure, she was used to her mother going all around the world from time to time but this was new to her. Before, it was only Ally's mom who has to leave, but this time, they actually have to _come_ with her.

And it only means one thing: she'll leave Austin behind.

Suddenly, footsteps were heard coming from the kitchen. "Ally, is that you?" Austin asked as he walked towards their front door. As soon as he saw Ally slumped on the floor, trying to control her sobs, he rushed over to her and cradled her into his arms.

"Shh," he whispered. "Tell me, what's wrong?"

"I…I have to leave, Austin." Ally said.

"What do you mean 'leave'?" Austin questioned in confusion. "Are you leaving the apartment?"

"My mom's deployed to Singapore. And this time, we have to come with her." Ally informed.

* * *

_And I…_

_Will always love you_

_I…_

_Will always love you_

_You, ooh_

* * *

The saxophone solo played in her mind. But in the middle of it, it seemed like her sobs became the saxophone solo. Throughout the half of the song, she'd been holding herself back, trying to keep herself from crying. But she didn't. The heartache was just too much to handle. Ally plopped down on her knees as her sobbing hardens.

If only she could stay.

But she can't.

Because she has to leave…and it's all because of him…and her.

* * *

_I hope_

_Life treats you kind_

_And I hope_

_You have all you've dreamed of_

* * *

"What?" Austin exclaimed.

"I have to come with them, Austin. They're my family." Ally said.

"But how about me?" Austin asked.

"That's the problem! I want to go with my mother but at the same time, I don't want to leave you. I just can't!" Ally replied.

"Ally…"

"Maybe a long distance relationship will work out, right?" Ally asked.

"Ally…"

"I don't know how long I'll be staying there but I promise, I'll be coming back for you."

"Ally…"

"Austin, this is the only option that I could think of to keep our relation—"

"I can't manage a long distance relationship!" Austin interrupted.

Ally froze for a moment. "What?" she asked.

"I don't know if I can manage a long distance relationship." Austin responded.

"Why? Austin, if we want to keep this relationship going, then a long distance relationship is our only option here." Ally said.

"I-I don't know."

"Austin…"

"Ally, if this is not going to work, then we might as well—"

"Break-up?" Ally finished as tears started pooling in her eyes. "Are you saying that we should break-up? Just because you can't handle a long distance relationship?"

"I guess that's what I'm trying to say." Austin said.

* * *

_And I wish you joy_

_And happiness_

_But above all this_

_I wish you love_

* * *

Austin woke up that morning feeling like there's something he should do that day. He sat there in his bed for a good five minutes trying to remember what it was.

A single text message made him remember.

_"Austin, I don't know if you're already awake or not but today's the day! Ally's leaving! You better get your butt off of your bed and chase her and tell her about your decision" – Cassidy_

Austin didn't even bother texting back. He stumbled his way to his closet and pulled out a clean pair of dark jeans and a plain black shirt and quickly slipped it on. He grabbed his keys on his way out and locked his apartment door as quickly as he can.

Yesterday, he bumped into all of Ally's best friends from the musical they had together. They invited him to sit and have a chat.

"So, what's up?" Cassidy asked.

"Ally and I are over. We broke up." Austin said.

Trish spitted out her coffee in surprise. "What? But you two are endgame!" she exclaimed.

"Guess that long distance relationship don't work between us," Austin replied. "But I really love her and I don't want to let her go. I can't live everyday knowing she can be anyone else's now."

"Wait, she suggested the long distance relationship, right?" Cassidy asked. (She knew about the suggestion Ally made because she told Cassidy all about it.)

Austin nodded.

"Then consider her offer! She's thinking of a way to keep your relationship going. Austin, agree with her." Cassidy said.

"I know that I should try at least. The only reason why I never agreed with her is I've never been in a long distance relationship before. I don't know how it's going to work." Austin said.

"We'll be with you throughout. Besides, Ally's our best friend. We'll miss her as much as you do. Plus, it'll make her happy seeing her best friends and her boyfriend getting along. That scenario never happens often." Trish said.

"What should I do?" Austin asked.

And that is why Austin Moon is speeding his way to the airport, hoping to catch Ally and stop her and tell her that he agrees with the long distance relationship.

He reached for his phone and dialed Trish's number. Yesterday, the petite Latina told Austin that she'll be the one at the airport to see Ally for the last time at the airport since Cassidy's busy and don't have that much time to go and say goodbye to Ally (though she already did the day before).

"Hello?" Trish said.

"Trish, what time is Ally's flight?" Austin asked.

"She was supposed to be here an hour ago. Austin, she's going to miss her flight!" Trish panicked. "And I don't know where she is!"

"Don't panic, Trish. I know _exactly _where to find her." Austin said.

"Good, she better be here right now. She's going to miss her flight." Trish said.

"Okay, I'll hang up now. Bye Trish."

"Bye."

As soon as Austin hung up, he made a U-turn and headed towards the direction to the theatre. He was certain he would find Ally in there. She always goes to that place whenever she's sad. It was like her safe haven.

Minutes after, he stopped at the entrance of the theatre and immediately headed inside. Austin made his way to the center aisle leading up to the stage. Sure enough, there was Ally standing in the middle of the stage with a single spotlight shining down on her, accentuating more of her beauty even though she was relatively bawling her eyes out and must've looked like a total mess.

Austin decided to keep himself under the darkness, trying not to interrupt Ally. He wanted to just run up to her and hug her and tell her about his decision but there was something about that moment Ally was having on the stage that made Austin want it to last longer. Maybe it was the fact that Ally's staying out there too long and will probably miss her flight to Singapore; or the fact that Austin are having these feelings that after she finishes her song, something good will happen. Austin preferred the second one, so he stayed shaded.

* * *

_And I…_

_Will always love you_

_I…_

_Will always love you_

_And I…_

_Will always love you_

_I…_

_Will always love you_

_I, I will always love_

_You…._

_You_

_Darling I love you_

_I'll always_

_I'll always_

_Love_

_You…_

_Oooh_

_Ooohhh_

* * *

"I love you, Austin." Ally whispered as she finishes the song.

Ally may have only whispered it but Austin was able to hear it, considering the fact that they are the only ones inside and Ally's voice echoed all around the theatre.

"I love you too, Ally Dawson." Austin said as he walked down the aisle leading to the stage.

Ally's head shot up and she saw Austin. "W-what are you doing here?" she asked.

"Trish called and told me you were supposed to be at the airport an hour ago, so I looked for you." Austin replied. "You should've heard Trish's voice. She was close to hyperventilating."

Ally managed to flash a small smile, as she imagined Trish being in that situation; a small girl hyperventilating in the middle of the airport in panic.

"What are you doing here?" Austin asked this time as he stopped by the stage, glancing up at Ally.

"I don't even know why I came here in the first place. I guess I don't want to leave yet." Ally replied with a sign as she sat down on the edge of the stage, her feet dangling.

"Look, I bumped into your posse yesterday and they told me to do this…" Austin said as he leaned in and captured Ally's lips with his. He doesn't have to stand on his tiptoes for he is incredibly tall and with Ally sitting down on the stage, she was just his eye level.

As soon as the kiss broke, Ally sent Austin a confused look. "What was that for?" she asked, resisting the urge to smile.

"I agree," he whispered, pressing his forehead on hers.

"Agree to what?"

"Long distance relationship. How far away you are from me, I don't care. How long you'll be staying there, I will wait for your comeback. You want a long distance relationship to keep this romance going, we'll do it. As long as you're mine and not someone else's." Austin said.

Ally grinned. "Remind me why I fell in love with you again. Wait, don't answer, I think you just did." she said as she leaned in for another kiss.

"Come on, you'll be late for your flight." Austin said as soon as the sweet kiss ended. He took Ally's hand and helped her get off the stage.

"Yeah, and we need to make sure Trish is still…well, Trish." Ally said.

Austin laughed. "You were great up there, by the way."

"Aw, thanks. That song was aimed for you," she said.

"I know." And together, hand-in-hand, they walked out of the theatre, carrying with them their never-ending love for one another.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	2. Chapter 2: Not A Love Song

**A/N: This is the same one from my Auslly story, Mistaken. I know some of you already read this one but I'm gonna be posting another one pretty soon so, review review review and if I'm happy, I'm going to post the third one right away :)**

* * *

Your Song

_presents_

_**Episode #2: **_"Not A Love Song"

* * *

She knew nothing good comes out of coming down to the beach or even attending a party. To make matters worse, a beach party. Why the shy songwriter, Ally Dawson was in a beach and in a party, was because her best friend Trish forced her to tag-along!

* * *

_ "Come on Ally, just this one time. I know you don't like parties and beaches but I promise you, no more beach parties after this." Trish reassured._

_ Ally sighed as she crosses her arms over her chest; eyeing all her three friends helplessly. "Do you really think—"_

_ "YES!" Austin, Dez and Trish exclaimed in unison causing Ally to flinch._

_ "—I should go?" she finished._

_ Austin walked up to her and laid a hand on her shoulder. Ally smiled up at him. "Ally, you should go. It's your chance to actually make a good memory on the beach, since last time we got all glued together. Besides, I heard Dallas's going to be there." Austin said the last part in a singsong voice._

_ That got Ally._

_ "Come on Trish, it's time to get some sand between our toes and party!" Ally exclaimed, grabbing Trish's wrist and headed out of Sonic Boom; leaving Austin and Dez in-charge of the music store._

* * *

Ally let out a tiny shriek as soon as the beach came into view. She glanced over at her Latina friend who was smiling excitedly.

Ally sighed.

She thought about how she should push her fears aside just for this day because she doesn't want to disappoint Trish and ruin her fun and excitement. Plus, Austin said Dallas would be at the party.

_Dallas_, Ally thought, _he was the only reason why I came with Trish. If it weren't for him being in this party, I would've stayed at Sonic Boom._

She must've been wearing a worried expression on her face, as Trish asked her if she was all right.

"I'm okay. Don't worry about me." Ally said.

"I promise, you'll be fine." Trish blurted out.

As the two walked down the sand and towards the party, Ally immediately searched for Dallas. There seemed to be more guys than girls in this party. It would be quite hard for Ally to spot Dallas.

Nudging her by the elbow, Trish easily caught Ally's attention and pointed to a certain direction. She followed Trish's finger and soon found herself looking at the guy she'd been searching for since she came here, which was approximately five minutes ago.

"Go talk to him. I'll just be around partying." Trish told her.

"Wait. Tell me, why can't Austin and Dez come again?" Ally asked.

"Oh, Austin's grounded and the Sonic Boom's the only place he's allowed to go to. Dez…I don't know. Let's just say, Dez keeps Austin entertained." Trish responded.

Ally nodded, pressing her lips together. "Okay then, I should go now. I might lose…Dallas – where did he go?" Ally asked noticing Dallas wasn't in the position where she last saw him.

Trish shrugged. "Find him." And just like that, Trish left Ally alone.

Her eyes wandered around and as easy as she never thought it would be, Ally finally eyed Dallas in the massive sea of people. Her eyes glimmered; the corners of her mouth twitching into a smile. Collecting as much courage as she could muster, her small feet dragged her whole petite frame towards the tall boy.

Ally's breathing started shaking as she was nearing the boy. There were a lot going on inside her head at the moment: questions, thoughts, possible lyrics to a new song (her current situation being her inspiration), and a lot more.

Few more steps and she have reached her destination.

One more step.

Before her left foot barely touched the sand, Ally stopped.

Dallas was speaking…to someone.

Whom with?

And then she heard it, a female's voice. It was sweet but bitter to Ally's hearing. It was so flirty, making Ally want to vomit right on the spot. It was lulling though it seemed to Ally, the girl was lulling Dallas into sleep so she could haunt him in his dreams and be Dallas's (or her) sweetest nightmare.

"I don't know Alison but I've never felt this way to a girl before." Dallas spoke.

"Oh Dallas," the girl replied.

And just like that, just before Ally's eyes, the boy who recently told her he love her yesterday, was making out with a girl named Alison!

"If replacing me with a girl named Alison is what you're doing, why not just me? I mean, come on, how stupid is that? Flirting with a girl who has the same name as mine?" Ally snapped causing for Dallas and the girl named 'Alison' to break apart.

Dallas swiftly turned around; a terror look evident on his face.

"Forget it, Dallas." Ally mumbled before turning to her heels and heading back to the music store and straight to her practice room.

* * *

It was closing to five o'clock so Austin and Dez decided to close up already, adding the fact that no customers were present in the store anymore. Dez already sprinted towards the practice room, leaving Austin to handle the remaining tasks downstairs.

He decided not to lock the doors since Ally and Trish would be coming back by seven and the four of them usually hangs around the store 'till nine unless they lost track of time and decided to have a surprise sleepover.

Austin was already in his sixth step up the stairs when the doors flew open. "I'm sorry but the store's already—" he turned around and saw Ally wiping tears away, and when she passed by him, he heard her let out a sniff.

Austin has zero doubts, Ally is crying.

When he was finally 'back' to himself, Austin rushed up the stairs and into the practice room. He pushed the door open and found Ally sitting on a new beanbag he got for her as an apology gift when they had a fight. Dez was trying to comfort her but knowing his freckled friend, he was no expert when it comes to this kind of situations.

"Ally, what happened? Why are you crying? Where is Trish?" Austin asked as he crouched in front of her.

Ally didn't respond.

Austin sighed in lack of Ally's response. He looked over at Dez, who was trying his best to cheer up Ally by making weird faces and weird noises to match his features that was twisting and twitching into ridiculous looks.

"Could you leave us for a moment, Dez?" Austin asked politely.

Dez stopped whatever he was doing and headed out the door.

Hearing the door click shut, Austin positioned himself beside Ally on the beanbag.

Austin sighed before speaking. "Tell me, Ally."

She laid her head on Austin's shoulder and sobbed harder. Austin wrapped his arms around Ally's shoulders; whispering soothing words that somehow calmed the brunette.

"I saw him." Ally finally said.

"Dallas?" Austin asked.

Ally nodded. "He was…he was telling some other girl that he loves her when he said the same exact thing to me yesterday!" she blurted out.

"Honestly Ally, I always knew there's something about that guy that I don't like. And now I know what it is. He's a heartbreaker." Austin said.

Ally didn't say a word after.

Austin stood up and offered Ally a hand. "Come on, stand up." He instructed.

Ally took Austin's hand without any further ado and he carefully hauled her up. Only then Austin realized Ally was wearing his jacket. It was the jacket that he left in Ally's practice room this morning and Dez might've made Ally wear it when she came inside the room crying. Plus, it was kind of chilly that day.

She stopped crying as soon as she saw Austin just standing in front of her, doing nothing. "What are you doing?" she asked.

** "If you got a broken heart, you can punch me in the arm. Now, that's what you needed."** Austin sang. "It's a line from our song 'Not A Love Song.' It might just be a song but…I'd really do those things for you, Ally." He added.

Ally smiled and Austin did too.

"Come on now, punch me. Let all your anger and pain out." Austin said.

Ally punched Austin in the arm lightly.

"Really, Ally? That's all that you've got?" Austin asked.

"Well, I just don't want to hurt you." Ally replied in a small voice.

"Okay, how about this: if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have seen Dallas with that girl—what's her name?"

"Is that really necessary?" she asked.

Austin just gave her a look.

"Her name's Alison." Ally said.

"What!"

"I know, stupid right?"

"That's so messed up." Austin said. "Anyway, as I was saying, you should be mad at me for encouraging you to go to that party."

Ally nodded. "Yeah, this is all your fault, Austin Moon!" she said as she gave Austin's arm a good hurtful punch. It hurts so bad that Austin wanted to yelp in pain but held himself back. He has to stay strong for the sake of mending Ally's broken heart.

Ally continues punching him.

"But look on the bright side." Austin said. "You should also thank me because if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have realized how big of a jerk Dallas is."

Ally stopped her punching and smiled. "I do feel better now. Thanks, Austin!" she said, wrapping her arms around Austin's neck; him wrapping his arms around her waist, returning her hug.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	3. Chapter 3: As Long As You're There

**A/N: You guys were so awesome! Since you guys reviewed the last episode even though you've already read it before, here's the third episode. I hope you guys are liking these episodes so far. **

* * *

Your Song

_presents_

**Episode #3:** "As Long As You're There"

* * *

"Ally?"

I've been thinking about this 'risk I'm planning to do ever since I confirmed my feelings toward Austin. I know that Austin's with Cassidy now but who knows, maybe Austin feels the same and he's just trying to cover it up by having a relationship with Cassidy.

Well, at least that's what I'm assuming.

I've spoken privately with Trish for the past few weeks telling her about my plan to finally confess to Austin. It was only Trish who knows about my secret feelings for Austin. Trish had suggested a few strategies though only one stood out amongst the rest. And that 'one' needs a mountain of courage for it to be able to work.

And weeks after gathering all the courage I could muster, I am finally here outside Austin's condo, rehearsing the speech I wrote in my mind. I raise my knuckle to knock on the door but decided to do it a while later.

I try breathing normally and when I did, I fearlessly knock. I know that once that wooden oak door opens, there is no turning back now.

Austin opens the door and out of the blue, I suddenly lack words like my entire vocabulary were wiped out of my system. And that's when I heard my name slip out of his attractive lips in a questioning manner.

"Ally?" Austin asks. "Do you want to come in?"

"Uh…yeah sure. I think I need to talk to you." I answer.

Austin opens the door wider and I smile as he steps aside and allow me in. I clasp my hands together and took deep breaths trying to calm myself again.

"So, what do you want to talk about?" Austin asks. "Because I've got a date with Cassidy in an hour."

"Oh," I say, pretending to sound like myself and not this nervous-because-I'm-finally-telling-the-guy-that-I've-been-in-love-with-that-I-like-him side of me. "Well, maybe I should just go back some other time. This could wait anyway." I start heading for the door.

Three steps after, I feel a warm calloused hand grab me by the arm, stopping me from walking out the door. "No, we have to talk about this now. I know that what you're going to say can't wait. Ally let it all out. What's bothering you?" he says.

"Huh? What—"

"I know you're bothered. From the moment I saw your face when you were standing outside my condo, I knew something's up." He interrupts.

I nod as I close my eyes. "Listen, if you want this to be over soon so that you won't be late on your date with Cassidy, let me talk until I finish. I want you to be only talking when I ask you to." I say.

He nods as he keeps his eyes narrowed on mine.

"_All my life…I've waited for the right moment to let you know, _that I've been having these feelings and Trish's been helping me through it all until I finally realize what it was."

I honestly don't know why, when and how it started. Maybe it's because Austin is such a sweetheart and a gentleman in his own kind of way that I just can't explain. Maybe it started when our characters on our TV series together are falling in love and we have a few make-out scenes, and most probably during the show's tour when he would always kiss me, hug me, sing to me, dance with me and I could go on and on. Or maybe it all started when I heard the news that Austin got back with Cassidy again three months after the break-up. Maybe that's the time I finally realized that I _am_ falling in love.

"She kept on telling me to do it now because I might not have the opportunity like this anymore. And do you know what I keep on saying? I'll wait for the right time." I say. "_But now I realized, there's just no 'perfect time' to confess how I feel. This much I know is real._"

We were on Trish's trailer, thankfully done with our taping for that day, and she was applying make-up while I sat on her comfy couch watching her do her thing.

"Ally, you should do it now." She suddenly said as she was applying her mascara.

"What?" I asked.

"You should confess to Austin now. It's the perfect opportunity." She answered.

"And how is that?"

"Because he's standing outside and he's on the phone and I've got a feeling he's talking to Cassidy and he's really maaad." She said the last part in a singsong voice.

I looked over my shoulder and glanced out the window. Sure enough, there was Austin standing outside Trish's trailer, practically shouting at his caller. I gazed back at Trish and sighed. "Fine. I'll do it." I stood up and headed for the door, barely hearing Trish's faint 'good luck.'

As soon as I got out, perfect timing. Austin just hung up on his caller and when he saw me coming out of Lea's trailer, he smiled. "Hey, not to be nosy or anything but you seemed pretty mad. Who was it?" I asked, hoping for the best that it was Cassidy he was talking to.

"Oh, it was just my brother doing something terrible and he almost got into jail because of it." He answered.

"Really? Well, he was lucky enough that he didn't get into jail." I said, forgetting about the confession I was going to make.

Suddenly, his phone rang. This time, it was from Cassidy and a big smile appeared on Austin's face. I said my goodbye to him and headed back inside Trish's trailer, feeling defeated as ever.

"_So I'll refuse to waste one more second without you knowing my heart…_" I say. "So listen…"

I have to say it now because I just couldn't live another second of my life trying to keep these feelings from the man I truly love; the man I wanted to share my whole life with; the man I wanted to marry and spend forever with.

"_Baby, 'cause I don't need anything else but your love. Nothing but you means a thing to me. I'm incomplete when you're not there, holding me, touching me, I swear. All of the rest could just disappear. And I wouldn't even care, as long as you're there._"

There I said it. Finally. That's the speech I've been reciting in my mind for weeks. I feel like a heavy weight I'm carrying on my shoulders for weeks has been lifted and I can breathe again. I gaze at Austin to try to see how he's reacting to all of this sappy crap I've been saying for minutes now. But there he is, standing in front of me dumbfounded, lifeless like his spirit isn't with his body anymore.

"_Take these words, don't let them go unheard. This is me reaching out, I hope you can hear me now._"

I don't know why I said it but with him staring blankly at me looking out of life, I'm really hoping that his brain are getting all these words I'm saying and that it's not going to waste.

"_'Cause baby my heart said stay. Take it, it's yours to break. I'd rather try and lose, than keep this love from you._"

Before this confession, Austin has no idea that he already has my heart, my whole beating heart. But the only problem is, his heart isn't mine. It belongs to someone else. Cassidy. And there's nothing that I could do about it. This heart is breaking though I don't care. I'd rather try to confess my love and look like a fool and lose by Austin saying that he loves Cassidy and not me, than keep these feelings in a covert and not be found forever.

"_Each day and night that I've kept this a secret, it killed me; it's time to share what I feel inside._" I say. "I know that I already told you what I really feel though words just isn't enough. So, here's how I really feel about you, Austin."

And so I showed him. I stood on my tiptoes since I'm wearing ballet flats and leaned in. I saw Austin starts to close his eyes and I did too. As my lips pressed softly against him, I couldn't be happier. I miss his lips. I miss kissing him, considering the fact that there are no more Michael and Elizabeth on our show because Michael, Austin's character, is paired up with Trish's character, Melissa Stone.

But then I notice that he wasn't kissing back. Just when I thought I had finally won, he proves me that I didn't. A tear rolls down my cheek as I pull away. I look down in embarrassment. I, Ally Dawson, had made a fool out of myself by coming to Austin's condo and confessing my love to a man who already has a girlfriend, for goodness sake!

And then the unbelievable happened.

Austin wiped my tears away that I didn't know were continuously pouring. He lifts my chin with his finger and captures my lips with his. After he broke the kiss, he leans in to whisper in my ear.

"What took you so long, Ally?" he says. "I have already been waiting forever."

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	4. Chapter 4: The Way I Loved You

**A/N: Thank you so much guys for the reviews you gave me from the last episode. So without any further ado, here's the fourth episode.**

**Anyway, I've also added some OCs in here because I need more characters. And expect Cassidy to be in every chapter. It's either she's Ally's friend or a different role. Just watch out.**

* * *

Your Song

_presents_

_**Episode #4**_: The Way I Loved You

* * *

_He is sensible and so incredible_

_And all my single friends are jealous_

* * *

"I got a secret. But you guys have to guess. I'll nod if you got it right." Ally told her best friends during their weekly Friday night sleepovers.

"Let me guess, you went shopping today and you got yourself that new handbag that I'd been dying to have but you won't tell me that you bought it because I might get mad at you?" Trish said in one breath.

Ally stared at her in disbelief. "No," she said shaking her head. "Why would I do that, Trish?"

"You're right. You'd never do such a thing." The Latina agreed.

"Today's your cheat day and you didn't spend it with me?" Cassidy asked. She and Ally are each other's trainers when it comes to physical activities. They help each other on their diets and spends one cheat day a week with each other, eating and drinking as much junk as they can. Besides, they know how to get rid of it anyway.

"No, won't do it without you, Cassidy." Ally replied.

"Got a boyfriend?" Lucy asked.

Ally nodded, causing for all the girls to squeal in delight.

"Who is he?" Cassidy asked.

"Dallas." Ally said.

Trish gasped. "You mean that guy who's checking you out from the movie theatre last week?" she asked with her eyes widening.

"You still remember that? I do too!" Lucy said as she and Trish gave each other a high-five.

"Yep. That's him. Turns out, he lives across the street from me." She answered, pointing out the window.

"So, they're the new neighbors you'd been talking about for days." Lucy said.

Ally nodded.

"I'm so jealous. Ally's got a boyfriend, and a really cute one, and I have none." Cassidy said, pouting like a little girl.

* * *

_He says everything I need to hear and it's like_

_I couldn't ask for anything better_

* * *

One night, Ally was at her bedroom reading a book to tire herself. She's already halfway through it though she still can't seem to feel tired and sleepy.

Suddenly, her phone rang. It was from Dallas.

"Hello?" she answered.

"Look out the window." Dallas instructed.

Ally stood up. Before she looks out the window, she tries to fix herself with one hand since the other was holding her phone.

"You don't have to fix yourself, Ally. You're already beautiful. Bed hair or not, messy or clean, no makeup or with makeup, you're still my beautiful Ally." Dallas said.

Ally smiled. "You saw me?" she asked.

"Yep, I can see your shadow." Dallas replied.

Ally laughed. She leaned in so that she can see outside her window. She grinned when she saw Dallas looking out at his window, staring at her.

"Hey beautiful." Dallas said through the phone.

"Hey handsome. What're you up to tonight?" she asked.

"Nothing. I just want to sit here and stare at you all night." He replied.

"Aw, that's so sweet." Ally commented.

"I love you." He said.

Ally's grin widens. "I love you, too." She said. "I'm so glad I have you. I couldn't ask for anything better."

* * *

_He opens up my door and I get into his car_

_And he says you look beautiful tonight_

_And I feel perfectly fine_

* * *

It was their first month anniversary and Dallas insisted he pick Ally up even though she lives just across the street from him.

When Ally walked down the driveway, Dallas smiled and met her halfway.

"You look beautiful tonight." He whispered as he planted a soft kiss on her cheek. She giggled at the gesture.

Together, they walked towards Dallas's car and he opened it up for her. She beamed at him and she hopped in, watching as Dallas closes her door and walked around the car and into the driver's seat.

Ally was certain she was feeling nothing but spectacular. This night is going to be magical and romantic, she could just feel it.

* * *

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

* * *

Ally and Dallas together with Trish went grocery shopping one Saturday afternoon. The couple, coincidentally, had been asked by their parents to go grocery shopping so they went together, Ally asking if Trish could tag-along.

"Dallas, can we split up and then meet back here at the cashier? Trish and I need to fetch some girly stuff." Ally said.

Dallas nodded in agreement, taking the shopping cart with him. "Text me when you're done." He reminded.

"Will do, boss." She replied with a salute.

With one last smile and tousling Ally's hair, Dallas took off leaving Trish and Ally to grab their girly necessities.

Ally and Trish walked along the aisles with their arms looped around each other. They were laughing about some guy Ally caught checking Trish out.

"I told you he was checking you out." Ally insisted.

"Oh Ally, that's ridiculous. Who would want to be with someone who's as small as me?" Trish asked.

"If I were a guy, I would." Ally replied. "You're pretty cute too."

They were on the snacks aisle (Ally said she needs to fetch some junk for her and Cassidy's scheduled cheat day tomorrow), when Trish spotted someone familiar. She tapped Ally on the arm quite hard causing for Ally to drop the chocolate she was holding.

"Trish!" Ally whined, bending down to pick the fallen chocolate bar.

"Ally, look." Trish said.

"What?" Ally asked. She followed Trish's finger and dropped the chocolate for the second time when she saw whom Trish was pointing at.

"That's Austin, right? Your ex?" Trish asked.

"Stop pointing. That's rude." Ally said. "And yes, that's Austin."

"Do you want to talk to him?" Trish questioned. "Maybe ask how he was doing and why was he back in town?"

Ally shook her head. "No, no—"

"Hey Austin!" Trish yelled.

The tall blonde turned around and saw the two ladies making their way towards him, arm-in-arm. "Ally?" he asked as soon as he saw her.

She manages to flash a small smile. "Hi, Austin. It's been a long time." She muttered.

"And you're Trish, right?" Austin asked, pointing at the petite Latina standing beside Ally.

"Yup, that's me. Glad you still remember." She replied.

Austin smiled at her then quickly shifted his gaze back to Ally, silently studying her if she somehow changed, since the last time he saw her was two years ago before he moved out of town.

"Um…" Ally muttered awkwardly.

"Hey, um, Ally, do you maybe want to go—"

"There you are!" Dallas suddenly appeared, pushing a nearly full shopping cart with him. He stopped beside Ally and gave her a quick kiss on her forehead. "I've been looking all over for you two." He added.

"Oh, we kind of ran into…um…" Ally stammered.

"An old friend." Austin finished. "Hi, I'm Austin. I'm an old friend of Ally and Trish." He said.

"Oh, nice to meet you. I'm Dallas."

"He's my boyfriend…yeah." Ally said.

Austin was quite taken aback when Ally introduced Dallas as her boyfriend. His smile faltered though he managed to show a somewhat fake smile. "Well, it was nice bumping into you two and Dallas. I better go now." Austin said as he nodded at Ally sadly and turns to walk away.

* * *

_He respects my space_

_And never makes me wait_

_And he calls exactly when he says he will_

* * *

Dallas came just in time. He was asked by Ally's mom to fetch her after school since she's having overtime in the office that night.

"Just in time." Ally commented as she glanced at her watch.

"Told you I'm punctual." Dallas said.

"Of course you are." She replied as she pinches his cheeks lightly.

The whole car ride was all about singing random songs that comes on the radio. They also decided to take out food for dinner and together, they ate silently in the car with Ally feeding Dallas since he's driving.

When Dallas parked outside Ally's house, he turned to look at her and gave her a kiss on the cheek. "I'll call you, okay?" he said.

"Okay." She replied. "Sing me to sleep on the phone."

"Will do, boss." He said. It had been their favorite phrase ever since Ally first said it at the grocery store.

That night, Dallas _did_ call like said he will and sang Ally her lullaby.

* * *

_He's close to my mother_

_Talks business with my father_

_He's charming and endearing_

_And I'm comfortable_

* * *

There was a time when Ally invited Dallas over to dinner. He just arrived, greeting everyone in Ally's family.

"Come on, Mom's in the kitchen." Ally said.

Ally linked her arms with Dallas's and they walked towards the kitchen to inform Ally's mom that her daughter's boyfriend just arrived.

"Hey Mom, Dallas's here." Ally said.

"Oh, hi Dallas." Mrs. Dawson said with a smile.

"Good evening, Mrs. Dawson. How are you doing?" Dallas asked formally.

"I'm good. Thanks for asking." She replied.

"No problem." Dallas said. "Do you need some help with that?"

"Dallas, you don't have to do that." Ally said.

"No, Ally, I insist." Dallas replied.

"Honey, it's okay. Besides, I could really use some help rinsing these vegetables." Mrs. Dawson said.

Dallas smiled at his girlfriend before rolling up his sleeves and made himself busy with helping Mrs. Dawson prepare their dinner. Ally offered a hand here and there as well.

When it was time for dinner, everyone in the family was quiet as they listened to Dallas and Mr. Dawson's conversation about business. Sure, Dallas's still young to be thinking about business. But yet, he can be so childish today and then act like a grown-up the next.

Mr. Dawson was impressed at Dallas's plan for his future. His business plan was quite intelligent and simple at the same time. When Dallas went home after watching a football game with the whole family, Ally received a pat in the back from her father.

"You've got a great boyfriend, sweetie. I'm impressed." Mr. Dawson commented before going up the stairs to prepare for bed.

* * *

_But I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_And it's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_You're so in love that you act insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breakin' down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

* * *

Ever since the incident that happened at the grocery store last week, Ally couldn't seem to take her mind off of Austin. She kept on repeating the same questions over and over again: what was he supposed to say if Dallas didn't interrupt? Was he going to ask her out once again?

She turned around and buried her face on her pillow to stop the unwanted thoughts of Austin that keeps on flooding back in her mind.

"Please stop." She half-yelled to her pillow. "Austin, how do you manage to do this?"

"Ally, sweetie, are you okay?" Mrs. Dawson asked as she went inside Ally's room to see if she was already sleeping. (She does that every night like they were still little kids that needs to be checked up every time to see if they are following their bedtime.)

"Yes mom, I'm fine." She replied.

"Okay then, good night. I love you." Mrs. Dawson said.

"I love you too, Mom."

* * *

_He can't see the smile I'm faking_

_And my heart's not breaking_

_Cause I'm not feeling anything at all_

* * *

They went on a date the following day. Ally didn't have much sleep last night because her mind was flooded with flashbacks of Austin and her when they were still together.

Dallas kept on throwing jokes from left and right but Ally wasn't listening; thoughts of Austin still haunting her, unbelievably.

Dallas joked one more time and Ally gave him a small fake smile.

"Hey, do you want to catch a movie?" Dallas asked.

"Actually, I'm not feeling well right now. Can you take me home instead?" she asked.

Dallas nodded. "Sure, Ally." He said.

When they were walking towards Dallas's car, a girl approached the couple.

"Dallas?" the girl asked.

"Katie?"

"Dallas! It is you!" she exclaimed as she engulfed him in a bear hug.

Ally watched as her boyfriend was engaged in a tight embrace with a girl she never knew. She knew she should be feeling jealous at the scene unfolding in front of her but she wasn't. She can't even feel her heart somewhat breaking. She was fine. And Ally found it odd.

* * *

_And you were wild and crazy_

_Just so frustrating intoxicating_

_Complicated, got away by some mistake and now_

* * *

When Dallas took her home that day, she immediately rushed to her room and changed her attire. She took her phone out of her purse and scrolled through her contacts. She was hoping it was still the number he was using.

She called it.

It kept on ringing and ringing but no one was answering. When she was on the verge of giving up, he picked it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Austin, it's me Ally." She said.

"Ally, hi. How are you?" he asked.

"I'm good." Ally answered. She couldn't describe the feeling but she was kind of glad to hear Austin's voice once again. She smiled at the thought. "Hey, can we – can we meet up? I really want to talk to you."

"I was going to say the same thing to you when we were at the grocery store." Austin replied.

"I'll meet you at the usual then." She said before hanging up. She just hopes Austin still remember the place where they usually meet up back when they were still together.

* * *

_I miss screaming and fighting and kissing in the rain_

_It's 2am and I'm cursing your name_

_I'm so in love that I acted insane_

_And that's the way I loved you_

_Breaking down and coming undone_

_It's a roller coaster kinda rush_

_And I never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

* * *

"I thought you forgot the usual." Ally said as soon as Austin walked in to their favorite café.

"How could I forget? They serve the best coffees in town." Austin replied.

Ally looked down at her feet. "Yeah, they do." She said, disappointment hanging over the tone of her voice. She was kind of hoping Austin still remembers this place because of 'them' and not for being the best café place.

They walked over to the cashier to order their drinks. Ally was about to order her coffee when Austin front-run her and told the cashier what Ally exactly wants in her coffee whilst he ordered just a plain hazelnut iced coffee.

Soon enough, the waitress handed them their orders and the two of them walked over toward the table for two at the corner.

"I didn't know you remember that." Ally said.

"What?"

"My coffee."

Austin smiled at her. "Can't forget that either." He replied.

Ally stared at Austin before looking down at her cup of coffee. "Look, I wanted to see you because I wanted to ask you something." She said.

"What is it?" Austin asked.

"Why did you move back in town?" Ally asked.

Austin let out a sigh. "To be honest, I came back for you." He said.

Ally was stunned. "W-why?"

"I want you back."

* * *

_And that's the way I loved you oh, oh_

_Never knew I could feel that much_

_And that's the way I loved you_

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	5. Chapter 5: Forever and Always

**A/N: I'm very very proud to say that...Dez will finally make an appearance in this episode! So... here's the 5th episode everybody! Enjoy!**

* * *

Your Song

_presents_

_**Episode #5**_: "Forever and Always"

* * *

It was their anniversary of being engaged for a year. She insisted they'd just meet up at the restaurant Austin reserved for their special night. Ally arrived earlier than Austin so she waited for a while.

"Are you ready to order, Miss?" a waiter asked Ally as he pulled out a pad of paper and a pen.

Ally shook her head smiling. "I'm waiting for someone," she said.

"Okay." The waiter said before leaving her table.

Seconds turns to minutes; minutes turns to hours. Still, there is no sign of Austin. Ally fished her phone out of her purse to check for any possible unread messages from Austin.

There was none, so she decided that it's time she sends a message to him. She already waited too long!

**_"Where are you?"_**- Ally

Her phone beeped telling her she has a new message. It was from Austin.

**_"Sorry I'm running late. I'm on my way. Be there in five."_** – Austin

Ally sighed. She has to wait five more minutes before Austin arrives. She raised her hand to grab the waiter's attention. The same one from a while ago walked up to her.

"Can I get your order now?" the waiter asked.

"No, I'm still waiting for my fiancée. But can I have a glass of water?" Ally asked.

"That would be no problem." the waiter responded with a smile. Seconds later, her drink arrived. But Austin hasn't. She glanced at her watch and she noticed that five minutes had passed.

Ally decided to call Austin's closest friend, Dez.

"Hello?"

"Dez, do you know where Austin is?" Ally asked.

"No. I thought he's with you." Dez replied.

"He was supposed to be here an hour ago. If he's taking this long I'm pretty sure he would have called." Ally said.

"Maybe he got caught up in traffic or something." Dez said.

"I hope. Dez, I'm a little worried." Ally said.

"Okay, how about this? I'll go find Austin and see what's taking him too long and then I'll call you if I got something, okay?" Dez suggested.

Ally nodded, but then she remembered that Dez couldn't see her. "Okay. Thanks, Dez." she replied.

"Anytime." and with that, Dez hung up.

* * *

Dez remembered that Austin told her what restaurant he and Ally were going to for their special night, so he drove in that direction.

When he was slowing down for the next stoplight, Dez noticed a lot of police cars, an ambulance, a fire truck and an augmenting crowd of snoopers. He pulled up at the side for a moment to check out what it was. When he came closer, Dez saw a wrecked car and a huge truck behind it. The car was so wrecked that Dez was sure the driver only has a fifty-fifty chance of living.

"Excuse me, sir. What happened here?" Dez asked one police officer.

"An accident happened twenty minutes ago. The car stopped at the stoplight but a speeding truck lost control and bumped into the car from behind." the officer explained.

"How was the driver?" Dez asked.

"He's already taken care of in the hospital. We were able to identify him, though." The officer said.

"Who was he? Maybe I know him." Dez said suddenly feeling a tad bit nervous.

"His name is Austin Moon."

Dez stiffened after hearing Austin's name coming out of the officer's mouth. Now it all made sense. The reason why Ally was all alone at the restaurant tonight was because her fiancée were in an accident. He pulled his phone out and quickly dialed Ally's number.

Luckily, she immediately answered.

"Ally, I've got some bad news."

* * *

"You have to go to the hospital. Austin was involved in a horrible car accident." Ally didn't even bother responding. She pulled out a couple of dollars to pay for her single glass of water. She started her car and drove to the hospital.

She couldn't stop the tears from flowing especially when the scene that kept on replaying over and over in her head was when Austin proposed to her December of 2010.

* * *

_"Austin, where are we?" Ally asked as Austin guided her by her shoulders since he made her wear blindfolds. _

_ "We're almost there, just a few steps and…there. We're here." Austin said. _

_ "Can I take off my blindfold now?" Ally asked. _

_ "Wait a second." Austin replied. _

_ Ally could hear movements from behind her, as she kept frozen in place, waiting for Austin to tell her to take her blindfold off. _

_ "Okay, take it off now." Austin instructed. _

_ Ally carefully took off the cloth that has been wrapped around her eyes for hours already. Her eyes adjusted to the light and as soon as it did, she immediately searched for Austin. She turned to her heels and she gasped as soon as she saw Austin looking at her and bent down on one knee. _

_ "Austin…" she muttered. _

_ "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together. Forever and always." Austin said. _

_ "Austin…" Ally muttered once again as her hands covered her mouth and her eyes started to tear up. _

_ "Will you, Ally Dawson, do the honor of marrying me?" he asked as he started tearing up as well. _

_ Ally nodded happily. "Yes. Yes, I will marry you. I want to marry you."_

* * *

She pulls up to the entrance and rushed her way to the front desk. "Hi, how can I help you?" the nurse asked.

"Um, I'm here for Austin Moon." Ally answered.

"He's at Room 204," the nurse said.

"Thanks." she said before she stormed off to the elevator and into the second floor. She was getting impatient every second she was nearing Austin's room. There was nothing else that she wanted than to see her fiancée and see if he is all right and alive.

The elevator opened and she ran her way towards Room 204. When she got there, a nurse and a doctor were standing outside.

"Excuse me, but Mr. Moon isn't allowed to see any visitors for now." the nurse said.

"Leslie, I'll handle this," the fine young looking man in a white coat told the auburn haired nurse. Leslie nodded and then walked away leaving Ally and the doctor alone in the hallway.

"When can I see him?" Ally asked.

"Three hours." the doctor replied. "How are you related to Mr. Moon?"

"I'm his fiancée." Ally replied. "What exactly happened to him?"

"Well, according to some witnesses…"

* * *

_ Austin was driving at a very unpleasant speed. It was already quarter after seven and he was running late! Even though he'd done it before, he still doesn't want to keep Ally waiting. _

_ As Austin was nearing an intersection, his phone vibrated in his pocket. Keeping his eyes on the road, he reached for his pocket and fished out his phone. His eyes drifted from the road to his phone's screen and to the road once again. He finally realized that it was a message from his fiancée Ally. _

_**"Where are you?"**__ – Ally_

_ He groaned angrily for he was mad at himself for making her wait especially that night. He glanced at the stoplight thinking it went red so Austin halted. He finally took his chance to answer Ally's message. _

_**"Sorry I'm running late. I'm on my way. Be there in five."**__ - Austin _

_ As his thumb reached the send button, without a warning, a truck hit the back of Austin's car so hard causing for Austin to lean forward, his phone flew somewhere; his head strongly hitting the steering wheel. As his body leaned back on his seat, Austin was unconscious, large amount of blood covered his face, a piece of glass stuck out on his lower lip, creating a deep cut. _

* * *

"Please, I really need to see him." Ally begged.

The doctor sighed. "Alright." he said as he led Ally inside Austin's room.

She tries to keep a straight face but as soon as her eyes landed on Austin and his unpleasant condition, she started crying. Austin opened his eyes and turns his head to glance at Ally.

Ally sat on his bedside, reaching for his somewhat good hand and held it too tight. "Austin, how are you?" she asked.

"I've been thinking…" Austin replied weakly.

"What?" she asked.

"If ever we had a son, we'll name him after Dez, my best friend. And if we have a daughter, we'll name her after Trish, your best friend." Austin said.

Ally chuckled. "Austin, it's not a good time to talk about things like this," she said.

"And then we'll buy that house you've always wanted. You know, the one on the hillside. I could already imagine little Austin and little Ally with the name of Dez and Trish playing around in the front yard while we sit on the porch laughing and treasuring every moment." Austin said smiling.

Ally smiled as well. "But first we have to get married." she said.

"Don't worry. As soon as I'm out of here, we'll have that wedding." Austin said.

"Or now. This is the perfect time, Austin. Let's get married while you're on the hospital bed." Ally said, much to Austin's disbelief.

Ally called a couple of nurses to help her with her plan. The nurses brought up a chaplain and stayed inside the room, wanting to witness the unusual hospital wedding. Austin said a couple verses and Ally managed to borrow rings from the couple next door. She was lucky they were generous to lend them their rings. That couple as well wanted to witness the wedding so they came in with Ally in the room. They continued the ceremony since it was cut off when Ally went to borrow the rings. Some nurses laughed and the older couple starts to tear up. So does Ally.

Ally looks into his eyes and says: "I want you forever, forever and always. Through the good and the bad and the ugly. We'll grow old together and always remember, whether happy or sad or whatever. We'll still love each other forever and always."

"Forever and always." Austin said.

"Forever and always." Ally repeated.

She finishes the vows but the beeps are getting too slow. His voice is almost too low, as he says: "I love you forever, forever and always. Please just remember even if I'm not there. I'll always love you, forever and always."

His heart rate went into a straight line as it beeps continuously. And that's when Ally realized: Austin is gone…forever.

* * *

**SUCKY ENDING, I KNOW. BUT PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW. YOU KNOW THAT THEY ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED ;)**

**Oh and a reminder for all of you: DON'T TEXT WHILE DRIVING. Austin did that and you saw, or in this case, read what happened to him. **


	6. Chapter 6: More Than This

**A/N: Unfortunately, I don't have a part 2 for some song-shots you requested to have a part 2. I have already written 24 of these song-shots and I'm just posting them one by one. **

**Oh and Austin and Ally are in a beach house together for a vacation with their friends in this episode. And there's a HUGE gap in their age in here.**

* * *

Your Song

_presents_

_**Episode #6**_: "More Than This"

* * *

I woke up that morning to loud cheering coming from the kitchen downstairs. I immediately stood up to find out what it was. When I was halfway down the stairs, I saw Ally and Dallas all over each other with all of our friends surrounding them.

I didn't even bother going downstairs anymore for my heart was literally broken; shattered into a million pieces. Who was I anyway to think that there was something going on between Ally and I? Besides, we were illegal anyway. She's sixteen and I'm twenty. I love her that much that I, with all honesty, would wait for her to turn eighteen so that we can finally be legal…and can actually be together.

I didn't even notice I was lifelessly standing at the stairs looking at Dallas planting a kiss on Ally's cheek until Trish accidentally glanced my way and saw me.

"Hey, you're up." Trish said. She must've talked too loud that everybody turned to look at me, even Ally did. "We were just celebrating. Who would've thought that after all this time, there were romance going on with these two."

I just nodded glumly. "Congratulations, you two. I just want to say, I'm happy for you." I said as I waved a hand and went back upstairs. I made sure to look back at Ally one last time and I saw her looking at me with sadness in her eyes.

* * *

There was a knock on my door. I lifted my head up from my pillow and grumpily made my way to my door. Hoping that the person would be Dez or anyone from the guys, I opened my door too wide only to reveal Ally.

"Go back to your party." I mumbled as I stumbled my way back to my bed and buried my head on my pillow again.

"Wait, Austin." She said. "Can we talk?"

"Aren't we already?" I asked.

She groaned as I heard her allow herself in my room and closed the door behind her. "Are you mad at me?" she asked.

Honestly, I don't know. Am I really mad at her? If so, why? Is it because she developed feelings for Dallas and not for me? Am I being greedy for not wanting Ally to be anyone else's but only mine?

"I don't know." I answered.

"Austin, what's wrong?" she asked. "Because I was so sure we were just having a blast yesterday and then this morning you acted like I did something wrong and I have a feeling you'll start avoiding me soon."

"Maybe I will." I snapped.

"What?" she asked.

"Maybe I will avoid you and distance myself away to forget these feelings that has been with me ever since we became close. I will try to get rid of these newly built hope that maybe, there was something going on between us." I half-yelled at her. "Yes, you heard it right. I like you. And I have always been willing to wait for you 'till you turn eighteen so that we can be legal. But I guess I don't have to anymore."

I didn't even bother waiting for her response. I just walked out the door and left Ally standing there looking stunned as ever. But before I went out of the mansion, I heard Dallas asking: "What was that all about?"

"Nothing." She lied. "It's just Austin and his protective big brother ego."

As I walked out the door, I just hope that Ally would think about what I said to her and hope that she'll soon realize what heck of a guy she's totally missing out.

* * *

I've decided that I'd been out for three hours already so I made my way back to the mansion. When I came in, Trish and Ally were at the living room together with Dallas and Dez. They were talking about something and when I past by them, they all grew silent.

I didn't even looked at anyone in the eye. I'm in no mood to talk so I headed straight to the piano room where I know I'll be comfortable and it's the room where I pour all my emotions out and right now, in this kind of situation, I desperately need to be in that room.

I made sure that no one's inside before I head to the instrument sitting in the middle of the room and sat down on the bench. I started playing with the keys and soon enough, I found myself singing a song that suited perfectly with my situation today and especially, how I feel.

* * *

_I'm broken_

_ Do you hear me?_

_I'm blinded, 'cause you are everything I see,_

_I'm dancin' alone, I'm praying,_

_That your heart will just turn around,_

_And as I walk up to your door,_

_My head turns to face the floor,_

_'Cause I can't look you in the eyes and say,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

_If I'm louder, would you see me?_

_Would you lay down?_

_In my arms and rescue me?_

_'Cause we are the same_

_You save me,_

_When you leave it's gone again,_

_And when I see you on the street,_

_In his arms, I get weak,_

_My body fails; I'm on my knees,_

_Prayin',_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_I've never had the words to say,_

_But now I'm askin' you to stay_

_For a little while inside my arms,_

_And as you close your eyes tonight,_

_I pray that you will see the light,_

_That's shining from the stars above,_

_And I say_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_ 'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this, yeah,_

_When he opens his arms and holds you close tonight,_

_It just won't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_When he lays you down,_

_I might just die inside,_

_It just don't feel right,_

_'Cause I can love you more than this,_

_Can love you more than this_

* * *

As soon as I finished the song, I started crying. Well, scratch that. I was bawling. The heartache is just too much. When I raised my head up, I accidentally glanced at the doorway and was surprised to see Ally standing there and she was crying.

Even before her name came out of my mouth, she left. And at the same time, I got a message. It was from her. And it contained only two words. Two words that made me cry harder.

"_I'm sorry._"

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	7. Chapter 7: I Wish

**A/N: In this episode, Austin and Ally are seniors and Ally and Cassidy are cousins. And Austin and Ally had a history. Explanation: Austin and Ally kissed without Cassidy having no clue about it and Cassidy was Austin's girlfriend that time. They kissed after realizing that Austin likes Ally more than his own girlfriend. ENJOY!**

* * *

Your Song

_presents_

_**Episode #7**_: "I Wish"

* * *

Cassidy asked me to be her date for the Marino High School Homecoming Dance and I agreed to go. Besides, Ally is going to be there so…no problem, Cassidy. I'll be your date.

As Cassidy and I walked arm-in-arm inside the venue, I saw Trish talking to the DJ and it seemed like she requested a certain song because as she walked away, the song changed.

* * *

_He takes your hand_

_I die a little_

_I watch your eyes_

_And I'm in riddles_

_Why can't you look at me like that?_

* * *

I thought the song was kind of cheesy since it's the kind of song some fourteen-year-olds would listen to. But boy was I wrong. I actually found the song somehow ironic as I finally eyed Ally amongst the massive crowd.

Cassidy detached herself away from me to meet up with some of her old friends. She actually told me that I was free to roam around and socialize with other people.

I was left alone standing there by the entrance when I saw a tall guy who I believe is Dallas, made his way to Ally. He offered her his hand and I saw the way Ally's eyes danced around in happiness as she gladly accepted his hand and together, they swayed to the rhythm of the song.

* * *

_When you walk by_

_I try to say it_

_But then I freeze_

_And never do it_

_My tongue gets tied_

_The words get trapped_

_I hear the beat of my heart getting louder_

_Whenever I'm near you_

* * *

Realizing that I'd been standing at the entrance for way too long now, I made my way over to the refreshments. I grabbed a punch and leaned on the table, secretly searching for her again. Maybe I was looking way too ahead that I haven't noticed Ally walking in front of me.

"Ally…" I unintentionally called her.

She stopped in her tracks and looked back at me. "Austin." She said with a smile.

"Uh…" I stammered. "I…uh…"

"Austin? Is everything all right?" she asked me.

I nodded. I felt my heart pounding out of my chest as she walks closer to me. "Yeah, just wanted to say you look marvelous tonight. Not that you ever looked so gorgeous before. It's just that…well, you get the point."

She laughed. "Yeah. Well, I'll see you later. Dallas's waiting." She said. "I'll see you around."

I nodded at her.

"Anyway, you look handsome." She commented.

To be honest, I blushed. "Thanks."

* * *

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

* * *

Really; does this song's lyrics really have to be the exact same thing that's happening to me tonight, because when I saw Ally and Dallas slow dancing, I was crumbling, I was shattering, because Ally can't see that I still like her. Nothing has changed. I'm still the Austin she liked and she's still the Ally I fell in love with.

But I was sure though that _one thing_ has changed: she fell in love with Dallas.

* * *

_He looks at you_

_The way that I would_

_Does all the things, I know that I could_

_If only time, could just turn back_

_Cause I got three little words_

_That I've always been dying to tell you_

* * *

I watched them being cuddly as ever. Believe me, I've never seen Ally so cheesy before. I always knew she wasn't that type of girl. But with Dallas always looking at her like that, she can be the girlish girl ever in the world.

And then Dallas kissed her. Yes, he could do that. But I kissed Ally before too! I can do that. There is nothing that Dallas can do that I can't do.

Okay, maybe not all. Dallas can say those three little words to Ally while I can't.

If only I could turn back time. Back to when before I got together with Cassidy. What I said to Ally were true, I've fallen in love with the wrong cousin. I wished I met Ally first before I met Cassidy. If that so, Ally and I would've been together by now. And that guy she was dancing with and kissing, would have been me. And I wasn't Cassidy's date tonight.

* * *

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish that was me_

* * *

Cassidy went up to me and asked if we could dance. I agreed, of course, since she was my date after all. But I insisted we dance near Ally and Dallas.

As the song came on the second chorus, I glanced at Ally and I saw that she had her eyes closed. And when she opened them, she caught my eyes. I beamed at her and she did too.

* * *

_With my hands on your waist_

_While we dance in the moonlight_

_I wish it was me_

_That you'll call later on_

_Cause you wanna say good night_

* * *

Ally went out to catch some air. I decided to join her and maybe have a small chat since we haven't seen each other for quite a long time. I reasoned that I have to go to the bathroom. First, I went to the direction towards the bathroom so that Cassidy won't get too suspicious. When I made sure I was completely out of her sight, I turned back and made my way out of the venue where Ally went.

I saw her by this birdcage like dance floor in the middle of the school's garden. She was leaning on the railing as she gazed up on the beautiful night sky, the moon accentuating more of her beauty.

"Hey." I called.

Her head snapped towards me and she straightened. "Austin." She said. "What are you doing here?"

"Wanted to get some air. It's getting a bit crazy inside." I reasoned.

She nodded. "Me too."

There was a pregnant pause after that. But of course, I had to do something to stop the awkwardness between us.

"Can I have this dance?" I asked as I offered her my hand.

"Well, of course you may." She said in an attempt to fancy it up by saying it with a British accent.

"Your accent's kinda cute, I must say." I said.

"Thanks."

We danced to the song that Trish requested. The lyrics matched our situation here outside perfectly. My hands are on her waist as we danced in the moonlight.

But of course, everything has to end.

"Ally." Dallas called.

I detached myself from Ally and I smiled at her. "Your man's calling you." I said.

Ally smiled sadly at me before running towards Dallas. He leaned in and planted a kiss on Ally's lips before wrapping his arm around her shoulder and together; they walked back inside the venue.

* * *

_Cause I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_But I see you with him slow dancing_

_Tearing me apart_

_Cause you don't see_

_Whenever you kiss him_

_I'm breaking,_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish_

_Oh how I wish, that was me_

* * *

"Oh how I wish, that was me…" I mumbled as I glanced up at the starlit sky, wishing that Ally were really mine.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


	8. Chapter 8: 12:51

**A/N: Sorry for the long wait but here's Episode 8! It's also a scene from my story "Mistaken" but I added some more Auslly happenings in here.**

* * *

Your Song

_presents_

**_Episode #8_**: "12:51"

* * *

Even before they were present in the store, both Trish and Dez heard two arguing people. The two friends looked at each other and they know exactly who those two arguing people are.

"Austin and Ally." Trish and Dez muttered in unison.

Soon enough, the overnight Internet sensation and his shy songwriter came walking inside Sonic Boom, their argument still in their tight grasps.

"I told you Austin, what's the point of chasing her when the girl said so herself, she doesn't see you the way you see her!" Ally said, finally stopping by the counter and faced Austin.

"So? Ally, I can make her fall for me!" Austin argued.

"Austin, no! You don't understand. What if you got hurt like I was with Dallas?" Ally asked.

"Don't…compare Dallas with Cassidy! She's different. She's the coolest and most awesome girl I've ever met!" Austin responded.

"What? I thought I was—"

"Wait, wait, wait; are you jealous, Ally?" Austin asked.

"No, why would I?" Ally answered.

"Then stop meddling with me and Cassidy! I can date whomever I want. Besides, why are you acting that way? It's not like you're my girlfriend." Austin snapped quite a bit harsh and bitter.

Ally froze. Austin's right. Who was she to Austin? She's just someone he met because of him drumming with corndogs; because he accidentally walked inside Ally's practice room asking for a discount on the harmonica; because he unintentionally heard Ally's song and used it and he became an overnight Internet sensation. It's not like she's his girlfriend. Why was she acting like a jealous girlfriend anyway?

She felt tears pooling in her eyes already. Ally turned to her heels and brushed past Trish and Dez, who were still awestruck by the outcome of the two's argument.

With a loud bang, caused by Ally shutting the door hard, did Austin realize what he did, what he said and his mistake. He broke Ally's heart, days after Dallas did; and days after promising he wouldn't.

* * *

After shutting the door harshly, she went to her piano and opened her songbook. But before that, she turned to her diary section first.

"Stupid Austin," she said as she wrote down the exact same words on the paper. "You…you crazy, wonderful (but also sometimes weird – but still very lovely) person. I hate you; I hate you; I hate you! I hate you for drumming the drums with corn dogs. I hate you for stealing my song. I hate you for being the sweetest guy I've ever met and most of all, I hate you for making me fall in love with you without you even knowing it!"

She then turned back to her song section and started writing the lyrics that she currently have in mind.

* * *

"I messed up right?" Austin asked Trish and Dez worriedly.

"Big time." Trish replied.

Austin slapped his forehead with the back of his hand and glanced up at the practice room's door. He gave his two friends one last gaze and hurried up the stairs and through the door. He was about to knock when he heard mumbling and then suddenly, the sound of a piano playing. The melody was unfamiliar to Austin, thinking that Ally's working on a new song.

* * *

_Scrolling through my cell phone for the 20th time today_

_I'm reading the text you sent me again_

_Though I memorized it anyway_

_It was an afternoon in December_

_When it reminded you of the day_

_When we bumped into each other_

_But you didn't say hi 'cause I looked away_

* * *

Ally stopped playing and singing. Austin thought she haven't written any chorus since she stopped singing but proved himself wrong when Ally stood up and spoke: "Is anybody out there?"

Austin quickly hid before Ally could spot him.

Ally poked her head out the door and shrugged when she saw no one. Austin sighed in relief and gazed down at his other friends who were anxiously waiting for him. He shrugged at them and walked down the steps. Trish and Dez met him at the foot of the stairs.

"I can't do it…at least not today. She was so upset that she, surprisingly, wrote a heartbreak song." Austin announced.

"Maybe all she needs for now is space." Trish suggested.

Austin shrugged. "Maybe."

"Let's try again tomorrow. Come on, it's already getting dark." Dez said.

Austin sighed and glanced one more time upstairs before bidding farewell to Trish and followed Dez out the door.

* * *

That night, after hours of tossing and turning, sleep hasn't come to visit Ally yet. She sat straight in her bed. She doesn't know why she can't seem to sleep. She was sure that once the clock ticked to ten, she'd be in bed unless she and Austin are having an overnight writing session. Maybe it was because she accidentally took a nap that afternoon or maybe it's because she can't seem to take Austin out of her mind and how much pain his words caused her.

She glanced at her clock, which was placed by her bedside table.

12:51 am.

Ally took out her songbook and turned to the page where she left her pencil in. she didn't know why but lyrics suddenly came to her naturally like a story that you kept on writing and writing and just like that, you have created a plot.

An hour later, Ally finished the song. She'd never written any song in just one day all by herself. Sure, she'd already written a song in just 24 hours but it's because she has help from Austin.

Austin.

_ Here we go again,_ Ally thought.

She placed her book under her pillow and forced herself to sleep, avoiding any incoming thoughts of Austin Moon.

* * *

The next morning, Ally was in the practice room putting melodies in her newly written 24-hour song. As soon as she finished with the last note, she smiled triumphantly to herself, though her smile slowly faded as soon as she remembered whom the song is written for. Her inspiration, her "goose": Austin Moon.

He was the reason why her very first heartbreak song was successful.

"Can you do another run one more time?" a voice asked.

Ally quickly turned around and saw Trish standing by the doorframe. She nodded at her friend and started playing the piano.

* * *

As soon as Ally started pressing the keys, Trish gestured for Austin, who was patiently waiting, to come. Austin walked inside the room without Ally noticing. He quietly sat down on the beanbag and listened to Ally.

* * *

_Scrolling through my cell phone for the 20th time today_

_I'm reading the text you sent me again_

_Though I memorized it anyway_

_It was an afternoon in December_

_When it reminded you of the day_

_When we bumped into each other_

_But you didn't say hi 'cause I looked away_

_And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_

_And maybe I haven't moved on since that night_

_Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone_

_But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again_

_And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight_

_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer_

_Oh oh oh oh…_

* * *

Then the second verse seemed to hit Austin right on the face, but he shrugged it off thinking the song was aimed to Dallas.

* * *

_And I saw you with her_

_Didn't think you would find another_

_And my world just seemed to crush_

_Shouldn't have thought that this would last_

_And maybe that was the biggest mistake of my life_

_And maybe I haven't moved on since that night_

_Cause it's 12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone_

_But I'm lying on my bed thinking of you again_

_And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight_

_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on any longer_

_As the sky outside gets brighter_

_And my eyes begin to tire_

_I'm slowly drowning_

_The memories of him_

_And I know it shouldn't matter_

_As my heart begins to shatter_

_I'm left to wonder_

_Just how it should have been yeah_

_12:51 and I thought my feelings were gone_

_But I'm lying on my bed_

_I'm not thinking of you again_

_And the moon shines so bright but I gotta dry these tears tonight_

_Cause you're moving on and I'm not that strong to hold on_

_Cause I'll prove you wrong that I can move on through this song_

_I'm so much stronger_

_Oh oh oh oh…_

* * *

As Ally finished the song, she heard someone clapping. Thinking it was Trish, she smiled though when she turned around, she saw someone else…and Trish was nowhere to be found.

"Austin?" Ally called.

"That's the most beautiful song I've ever heard." Austin said. "In fact, it was more beautiful that my songs."

"What are you doing here?" Ally asked.

Austin shrugged. "I'm listening to your new song – 12:51. Is that written for Dallas?"

Ally's eyes went wide. She shook her head as she gathered her things. "No, it's-it's written for someone else." She answered as she quickly retreated out of the room, leaving a puzzled Austin behind, wondering whom the song was aimed for.

* * *

**REVIEWS ARE HIGHLY APPRECIATED.**


End file.
